<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arthur kissing and licking your ear /  Headcanons by ArthurFlecksGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613542">Arthur kissing and licking your ear /  Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl'>ArthurFlecksGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ear Kink, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, Licking, Love, Romance, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arthur kissing and licking your ear /  Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Arthur was lying awake at night. But insomnia didn`t  meant the same to him as it used to back in the days. It was not wandering about the apartment, crying while doing the dishes and climbing into the fridge any more. It was lying awake beside you, watching you sleep, asking himself how he got so lucky to eventually meet someone like you.<br/>-He stared at you for half an hour without even moving. His eyes focused on the part between your ear and your neck. That curve meant everything to him. It felt like home to place his face right there where the curve led to your shoulders and collarbones. But for now, he just wanted to observe it with his eyes. <br/>-Arthur loved to watch you for hours. Sometimes he watched you sleeping the whole night, grabbing his journal, drawing little picures of you and keep them between the pages. Most times he didnt show you, but sometimes he was brave enough to do so and he loved to see you blush while looking at the pictueres of you asleep in your underwear. It was an interesting way to get an idea of how Arthur saw you. But he always claimed tat he was bad at drawing and that it was impossible for him to catch your true beauty.<br/>-Arthur placed the tip of his finger behind your ear. He loved that spot right away. He remembered kissing it while he made love to you for the first time. It was the first real taste he got of your skin. Unforgettable.<br/>-His finger stroke along your neck. Oh how bad he wanted to kiss your soft skin. He couldnt fight the urge anymore to do so. Watching you for so long made him yearn for your body. He wanted to feel the spot behind your ear not only on his fingertips but on his lips. To taste the taste of your first time together. To re- live the memory. <br/>-Artie came closer. He looked at you with love in his eyes, thinking of you as his sleeping beauty before he softly pressed his lips against the spot behind your ear. He breathed in the scent of your shampoo and breathed out of his half open mouth. Another sweet kiss and another. You tasted just like the first time. Better even. Your love grew with every day and night. And so did his hunger for you.<br/>-He didnt wanted to wake you but at the same time it was hard for him to stop. Arthur couldnt get enough of the taste of your skin. It was his medicine. His cure. His salvation.<br/>-His thin lips discovered every inch of your neck, his nose buried into your hair, before he started to concentrate on your ear. You twitched. Your ear felt kinda tickelish. He woke you .<br/>-"Artie?" you whispered in the still of the night "Hey baby, mind me kissing your ear?" You giggled, telling him that you wouldnt mind him kissing your whole body all night long.<br/>- You closed your eyes again, half asleep but aware of Arhurs lips  kissing along your auricle. Sweet little kisses coming from pointy lips. he never did that before and you wondered what he was up to. At first it felt kinda tickelish but you really started to enjoy it as soon as you felt his tongue playing with your earlobe. <br/>-Arthurs tongue felt warm and soft to the touch. Even softer than his gentle fingers. Soon you felt his hungry lips closing around your earlobe, wrapping it in, sucking it.  A quiet "Mmmmhhh"  escaped your lips. You could tell how much he enjoyed it from the way he licked it eagerly but gentle. <br/>-As Arthur stopped for a second to make sure if you liked it too you asked him to continue. He smiled before your earlobe disappeared between his lips again. You never thought this kinda kiss could feel so good, so intimate. So pure.<br/>-His tongue did a little dance , tiney circles, followed by the sensation of him sucking in the sensitive skin. Your earlobes started to feel hot, almost like burning up. But in an erotic kinda way. The heat soon spread all over your body like a fire.<br/>-"Use your teeth" you moaned quietly. Arthur bit your ear very carefully, just  hard enough to make it feel like a bite. You felt his crooked,little tooth , the one which made his smile even more beautiful.<br/>-A bittersweet kinda pain started to pulse through your flesh as you watched Arthurs hand touching himself through the thin fabric of his  white underwear. He stroke himself gently as his kisses got even more intense. A muffled moan escaped his lips as he let go of your earlobe. His hot breath finding its way into your ear. Oh , how much you wanted him.<br/>-You wanted to grab him , to pull his panties down and pull him on top of you. But you didnt. You wanted him to continue doing what he did. Watching him touching himself while licking your ear felt very seductive. His mouth was now placed  right on the middle of your ear, breathing sweet nothings into it.<br/>-Arthur pressed his thighs closer together.  "Does that turn you on?" you asked while your hand started to slip into his pants. "Yeah...very much" he muttered breathlessly "How about you?" "Same here" you replied while you wrapped your hand around his errection.<br/>-Arties tongue discovered every inch of your ear, so softly it sometimes felt like butterfly wings caressing you. He licked up and down, his spit leaving wet traces of his love everywhere, followed by more pointy kisses.<br/>-His breathing got heavier as he started to rub himself against your hand. He ran his fingers through your hair "You taste like more" he smiled in the croock of your neck.<br/>-You pulled your hand out of his panties to pull him closer. You needed to feel him on top of you. His weight on your body. Arthur lifted his leg and placed himself above you. <br/>-"Make love to me" you whispered while your eyes met. <br/>-" I will. After the other ear got enough attention,too. I think your left earlobe is a little bit yealous of the right one" he smirked before he leaned in to start his game of love again.<br/>-And with every breath escaping his lips ,you felt that he was making love to you already.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>